


Some birds are released from the nest, without knowing how to fly. We learned anyway.

by KweenKevin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Columbia - Freeform, F/M, What's kevinxthea their shipname?, date, ikea cute fluff prob, is it Ikea? I think it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/KweenKevin
Summary: Kevin had always adored Theadora Muldani. At the nest, sex was the best you could get, but Kevin is ready to try a new level.





	1. In this strange world, I'll make us work

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is honestly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's way if dealing with stuff is just running away so that nobody can talk to him. That kid spent to much time with Neil...

_hey Thea, it's Kevin. Umh, I guess you are busy... maybe we could go out sometime soon? I... I miss you.... bye._

_Hey Kev, Thea here. Yeah, sorry I was busy... I guess now it's your turn to be busy, right? Haha... I would like to see you again. I miss you too... bye x_

**Kevin: Hi Thea, I just heard your voicemail, how's, idk, Thursday for you?**

**Thea: Hi Kev, Thursday would be perfect! What did you have in mind? X**

**Kevin: umh... I was thinking we could go to Sweeties, and afterwards just watch a movie? Nicky and the twins have a house there so I could get the keys. That sound good?**

**Thea** : **I would love to, pick me up at 7?**

**Kevin: ok. See you then**  

**Thea: bye**

*******

During laps, Kevin ran next to Nicky. "Hey Nicky? Can I use the house in Columbia Thursday?" "Yeah! Sure! One condition though: you have to tell me why.", Nicky answered, happy as always. Kevin rolled his eyes:" That's not your business." "Okay, fine, no Columbia for you then.", Nicky retorted. Kevin sighed:" Okay, but Nicky, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone or start crying." "Promised! Now tell meeeeeee-" "yeah yeah, alright", kevin said, " so I am kinda going on a date with The- stop jumping, you're slowing us down- with Thea and I didn't want to go to the cinema because there will be a lot of people and she doesn't like that, so I was thinking about just watching a movie at the house." Kevin ran off, trying to catch up with Neil, before Nicky could say anything.

***

Of course Nicky couldn't keep his mouth shut. The Foxes were putting on their gear, and were discussing the next Fox-movie night. When Dan suggested Thursday, Nicky quipped:" No, because Kevin is on a date with Thea Thursday." Kevin groaned and dragged a hand over his face:" NICKY." "Owh, sorry Kevin, I forgot. Everyone, you guys didn't hear a thing!", Nicky tried. Kevin ran out before they could talk to him and brought hell to them on court.


	2. Darling, you look fabulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is reaaaaaay short but I was stuck so yeah:-\ there's gonna be a part two (chapter 3 but with the same title) enjoy! Also I'm thinking about making this into a de-aging fic

Thursday. Seven PM. Thursday. Seven PM. Tonight. Seven PM. In two hours. Seven PM. Shit why was he stressing so much? It was just a date. Plus, Thea was already his... his girlfriend? Kevin honestly didn't know. She probably was, but they never labeled it. Was he her boyfriend? He glanced at the clock. One hour left. He skipped practise for probably the first time in his life, so that he could get ready. His classes didn't start until 2 PM tomorrow so he had plenty of time. 

Now he stood in front of his bed, wondering how he, one, didn't have any clothes that were casual enough for a date, and two, how he was so bad at the whole 'girlfriend/boyfriend' stuff, even though he had had a girlfriend for almost longer than any of the foxes. Being constantly surrounded by gays probably didn't help but still. Aaron had a normal, as normal as a Minyard can get, relationship, no? So did Matt... 

He decided to kill himself and called Nicky. "Hey Nicky, I need help. I don't know what to wear." He sighed. This was not going to end well. Nicky said:" Ooh! I'm honored that you chose me to come to! I'll be right up!" He already regretted his decision. 

Nicky came running into the dorm:" Kevin! KEVIN! Where are you? I'm coming in, put on some clothes!" Kevin could practically feel the wink through the door. "I am clothed Nicky, stop being stupid." Nicky walked in:" geesh, you'd think dating would make you more fun. Let's see what we have here.", He rubbed his hands together," how long do you have?" Kevin said:"Well, I need to leave in 30 minutes so-" "WHAT?! 30 MINUTES! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH, STOP TALKING AND START DRESSING! NO TIME TO LOSE!" 

It took 20 minutes, almost 5 000 different outfits, and one screaming fight to get Kevin ready. Once they were done, Nicky looked at him approving:" oh darling, if we were both single, I would be all over you." Kevin merely rolled his eyes at the statement. Ever since Kevin announced that he is bi to the foxes, Nicky couldn't stop saying stuff like that. "Thanks Nicky, but I gotta go, bye." "Get some!", Nicky yelled after him.


	3. Chocolate-mint milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, Sweeties is obviously a 80's milkshake bar fight me.  
> Also, who can spot my 'incredibles' quote?  
> Songs are: 'on top of the world' by imagine dragons, 'blank space' by Taylor Swift and a little bit of 'Milkshake' by Kelis.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> So to Roberta (andreewyard on insta) for helping me when I was stuck

Why was she stressed? She was Theadora Muldani for fucks sake. A little date shouldn't make her nervous. Even if that date was with Kevin. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she did. A lot. The problem was that their relationship was... different before. It was going to take an awful lot of time to adjust. She was willing to try though.    
  
  
She usually had clothes for everything, mostly black, but for some reason they all seemed to have disappeared. And what should she do with her hair? Let it down? Make a quick ponytail? Braid it? And how? A fishtail? A normal braid? Dutch braids? Yeah, definitely dutch braids. It took her awhile, but in the end she managed to choose an outfit. It was a high waisted black jean, with a simple white T-shirt. Or should she wear her Fox T-shirt? Would that be to much? Would Kevin appreciate it? She decided against it because it wouldn't fit her black pants. She did braid a orange lint in her hair.    
  
Then came her make-up. Shit. This was going to take a while. She applied her concealer and all as usual, but the came her eyes. She had a darker skin, so she couldn't wear flashy eyeshadow. She picked up her natural palet. That should do. Should she wear fake eyelashes? Or would that be to much? In the end, she spent 5 minutes trying to get them on normally. Then came her mascara. That was easy. Lipstick? If they were going to kiss, she didn't want her lipstick to be all over his mouth. Where they going to kiss? Fuck it. Worst case he has a lipstick-smeared mouth. Could be pretty cute. Should she do her nails? Or shouldn't she? Why was it so hard to dress up for a date? A date with her godforsaken boyfriend of 2 years. Wait. Back up. Did she really just think of Kevin as her boyfriend? Is he? Or not? Is she his girlfriend? Let's just avoid those two words all together.    
  
When she had finally done her hair, put on her make-up, dressed up and freaked out for a minute or two, she still had 10 minutes before Kevin would be there. It seemed as if the time wouldn't go on. Those ten minutes seemed 80. After five minutes, she was way to stressed and contacted Renee. 

  
**Thea** :" Hi Renee, I know we don't talk a lot, but I... I am super stressed. Can you...help me take my mind somewhere else?"

  
**Renee** :" Hey Theadora. Of course, the date with Kevin, right?"

  
**Thea** :" He told you guys? Also, it's Thea."

  
**Renee** :" Well, technically Nicky told us but yeah..."

  
**Renee** :" If it helps, Kevin almost broke down. He thinks nobody noticed but we were watching a movie in the room next door and heard him yell “HOW TF AM I SOMEONE'S BOYFRIEND” hahaha”

**Thea** :” Yeah, that checks out. How are things with you and Allison?”

**Renee** :” Alright, tho she is kinda stubborn lol”

**Thea** :” that, you notice on court” 

**Thea** :” is it tru that neil and the minyard are dating?”

**Renee** :” yeah. Those 2 are made for eachother.”

She was typing her response, when the bell rang.

**Thea** :” shitshitshit kev's here. Gtg bye x”

 

She quickly checked the mirror again, and than ran to open the door. Kevin was dressed in jeans, in which his ass looked amazing may she add, a white hemd and a grey jacket. He looked, to be fair, amazing. “Hey”, he said only a bit awkwardly. “Hi, you look amazing”, she answered, equally awkward. He gestured towards the car:” Do- do you want to go?” Thea had never,  _ never,  _ heard Kevin stutter. “Yeah, sure”, she smiled. 

 

The first part of the car ride was super awkward. She decided to try to change it. “Can I put on some music?”, she asked him. He just smiled at her and nodded. Not even thirty seconds after she put on the first song, Kevin was already singing along under his breath. “I didn't know you liked Imagine Dragons”, he told her. “How can you  _ not _ like them?”, she demanded. He hummed in agreement and went back to humming and singing. It wasn't long before she was also singing along. When the refrain came, she sang out loud: “Cause I'm on top of the world, yeah. I'm on top of the world. Waiting on this for awhile now, paying my dues to the dirt!” they were both laughing by the time the song ended. “I missed this, Kev. Just us, enjoying ourselves”, she admitted. He glanced at her. “I did too”, he said. 

 

The next song was ‘Blank Space’ by Taylor Swift. Thea was shocked to see that Kevin knew the lyrics by heart. He quickly said:” Nicky likes her songs a lot.” Then came the refrain. He sung out:”So it's gonna be forever. Or is it gonna go down in flames. Can you tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. Got a starbucks full of lover-” “WHAT”, Thea interrupted him, “You know it is actually ‘Got a long list full ex-lovers’, right?” He just stared at her:”No. I didn't.” His cheeks were starting to get red. She stared back for a few seconds, before bursting out in laughter. “Don't laugh! I never looked up the words! I just heard what Nicky sang!”, he exclaimed. And then, under his breath:” Dammit Nicholas.” wich only made Thea laugh harder. He smiled. 

 

All of sudden, the car stopped. She hadn't been paying attention, but they were now in the parking lot of an old school, milkshake bar-thingy. She muttered:”My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.” He looked at her amused. “Welcome to Sweeties. Andrew's go-to place.” she checked her makeup one last time in the mirror and then opened the door. “You coming, or are you just gonna stare at me like that?”, she asked him, poking her head back in the car. He just nodded and got out.  

 

Sweeties was exactly what she imagined. An 80’s milkshake bar with pastel colored boots and waitresses who wore their hair up, the old style. It was everything she adored. A waitress walked up to them. “Hi Kevin, did you reserve a table?”, she asked him. He just smiled and said:” Hi Geraldine, yeah, under the name of Day.” She nodded and let them to their table. “So… Geraldine? Are you seeing other women?”, she teased. He went red. “N-no, Geraldine is just our usual waitress. And a big exy fan”, he stammered. “Chill out Kev, I was making a joke. It's alright”, she reassured him. 

  
  


“Sorry, I am feeling a bit stressed. I am not so good at the whole ‘dating’’ thing”, he said. “Are we?” she asked him. And then, because he just gave her a puzzled look:” Dating, I mean…” He scratched his neck:” I- if- fuck, I thought we were, I assumed. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry.” A few seconds later he added, in a little voice:” I'd like to… date you…” He looked away. “I would also like to Kevin”, she confirmed. She knew that, those words, they meant more to him. They told him that he is likable, that he isn't alone in this world. They told him that she liked him a lot, and reassured him that he shouldn't stress so much. He smiled at her, one of the rare real ‘Day’ smiles. A smile that every Day in history wore. A smile that was preserved for the loved ones. A smile that was real. She smiled back. 

 

When Geraldine came to take their orders, they still hadn't decided. Kevin ordered a small vanilla ice cream and a chocolate-mint milkshake for Thea. She looked up:” You know I like chocolate-mint.” It was supposed to be a question but came out as a statement instead. He nodded shyly:” It's only two words.” He averted his eyes and decided not to tell her that, before he left, he had forced Andrew to give up any fact he knew about Thea. Given she is pretty famous, that was a lot. He still didn't like the idea of being indebted to Andrew, but it was for the greater good. The greatest good he'd ever get. 

 

While they ate, they talked a lot. Thea asked him some history questions, and told him he looked very cute explaining everything. He then grumbled that he wasn't cute, which obviously made him even cuter. Kevin asked her about the sirens, Thea's team, and about court. He answered every question she had and promised to let Renee know that one day, Thea was gonna swing by and go out with the girls. She felt… happy. Good. Lighter. As if Kevin could lift the everlasting weight off her shoulders, as if he would give her the world if only she asked. He would. She never wanted this night to end.


	4. Pro's and con's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update! I had a writersblock

He hadn't felt this safe, this complete, since his mom died. Kevin looked at Thea, alseep on his shoulder, a movie playing on the tv, and he felt safe.

After Sweeties, they had drove to the house in Columbia. When they arrived at the house, Kevin had spun Thea around, and kissed her. It was a kiss to say “thank you for your patience with me” and “I love you” and “I need you” and many more. Thea answered with “I will never leave you” and “I love you too” and “I need you more”. It was the stars, shining in the night. It was the sun, lighting up the days. It was the fire, in their hearts, in their heads, in their lives, that kept them going. It was the first kiss they had ever shared that didn't mean “I need you in me right now” or “Fuck romance, let's fuck”. It was what they deserved.

They had had problems choosing a movie (“Kevin, we are not watching one of the Trojans’ games.” “But Thea, they play so good.” “No.”), and had settled on ‘Cyrano De Bergerac’, a French movie about a poet. Poems were more Thea her thing, she majored in literature, but Kevin had to admit that it was interesting. The history in it was way cooler though. 

When the film had started, they both had their respective side of the couch. Kevin had bought more snacks that he would've liked to, but it was only one night. After half an hour, Thea had asked him, because she always asked and even though Kevin wasn't like Andrew, he still couldn't handle touches on some places, if she could lay her head on his shoulder. He had nodded. It felt right. He had put an arm around her, playing a bit with her braids. 

“Did you braid in an orange lint for me?”, he asked, once he noticed the flicker of orange his fingers encountered every now and then. She just hummed. This was so weird. She made him a different person, a person who would get up at 7AM to make pancakes. She fucked with his head, she made him want to be every stereotype boyfriend, the good ones. 

After a little while, her breathing evened out. He looked at her, and her eyes where closed. She was prettiest like this, he thought. With her defense down. She was always so ready to fight. She had fought her whole life. She was a lot like Dan. Matt was a lucky man. Thea had fought trough the Ravens, and then fought to have a place at court as a woman. But now, she just lay there, her head on his shoulder, her arm around his waist. She trusted him. He kissed her on her forehead and whispered:”I love you Theadora Muldani. I really do.”

He then, carefully and silently to not wake her up, removed himself and reached for his phone. He checked the time. Midnight. Movie night wasn't over yet. He called Dan.  
“Day? Please don't tell me I have to kick Thea's ass, she's super chill”, she said. He answered:”You- no what? Why?” “Because you are calling me at midnight, while you are supposed to be with you girlfriend”, she said, as if there was no other reason he would call. He said:” I am with her thank you. I was wondering if I could skip practise tomorrow? Da-Wymack won't mind, but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. You know, as you are still my captain.” He was met with a silence so long that he wondered if she had hung up. Finally she stuttered:” Ke-Kevin Day who wants t-to skip practise? Are you feeling sick? Are you taken hostage and is this your call to tell us?” In the background he heard Nicky say:”Nah, he wants morning after sex tomorrow. Get it Kev!” and heard allison whisper practically scream:”He's drunk and can't handle your asses with a hangover.” Dan finally found her tongue and said:”Sure, have fun!”, and then, to the rest of the team,” Should I say ‘be safe’? Is that to much?” She then passed the phone to someone. Kevin heard Andrew's voice say:” Be safe.” He then hung up. Kevin didn't know if he meant it, or was just joking.  
He quickly sent Wymack a text:” Not gonna be there tomorrow morning.” Wymack answered:” You won't be missed.”

He then changed quickly in some looser clothes, drank some water (because he ate too much sugar, he needed something healthy) and then woke up Thea:” Let's go to bed.” She just nodded. Thea fell asleep immediately, leaving him and his thoughts alone. He went over his day, making up the pro's and con's. A habit he still had from the nest. Every night, he would convince himself that there were things that were good. Things to live for.  
Pro's:  
-He went on a date  
-That date was with Thea  
-Thea didn't back away when he kissed her  
-Thea seemed to have enjoyed herself  
-He had had enough just cuddling  
Con's:  
-He still didn't know if she was his girlfriend  
-All the foxes heard him yell while getting ready  
-He wasn't cuddling her right no-  
Just as he was finishing that thought, Thea askded next to him:” Kevin? Can cuddle you?” He hummed. She swung her arms around him, and tangled their legs together.  
Pro's:  
-This

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Kevin woke up, Thea was still asleep. She was lying with her face almost buried in her pillow, her arms slung around his waist, her legs intertwined with his. The sun shone through the blinds that they had forgot to close the night before. It shone right on her, painting her in a halo. He had never seen anything that was this pretty. He was happy to just lay there, and stare. He mentally mapped out every piece of her body. Her beautiful hair, her strong arms, her long legs, every little detail he could get. She was beautiful.

When she started to move, and her breathing quickened, Kevin closed his eyes. He couldn't keep the smile of his face though. “Wow, I think you may win the award of worst actor ever”, she whispered, voice still rough from sleep. He smiled even more and fake yawned:” What do you mean? I was sleeping.” She chuckled. “You still have some chocolate on your face from yesterday”, she informed him. He quickly wiped it away and got up. “I'm gonna make pancakes.”

When he had added the third pancake to the stack, Thea came in the kitchen. She walked up to him until they were face to face. “Okay, so hear me out. I just saw something amazing, and it will make us sport, so it should make up for practise”, she said. He gave her a flat look: “What is it?”. She grimaced as if she was afraid of him and said: “The Wii? I saw Just Dance.” He stared at her a minute longer before just returning his attention to the pancakes. “And why do you expect me to dance?”, he asked her, only a little bit curious. Now it was her time to give him a long, flat look before saying: “C'mon man, I chat with Allison, I know you dance when you guys go to Columbia. Plus, it used to be my favorite game and it would make me very happy”. He rolled his eyes: “Fine”. 

 

After they had eaten, talked and Kevin had complained about how unhealthy he was feeling, Thea got up and set up the Wii. She handed Kevin one of the consoles, and with a sigh he took it. It wouldn't be the first time he played with the Wii, but for some reason, doing it with his girfr- with Thea, was different than with Nicky. Probably because with Nicky he usually was still drunk. 

She picked the first song, Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran, and insisted he started. He rolled his eyes but got up anyway. He, apparently, was pretty good. It wasn't long before the song ended, and he was sweating but had 5 stars because he is always the best in everything. When he turned around, Thea was filming him. Normally he would've killed anyone who dared to film him, but she was laughing. It was magical. It was a drug Kevin never wanted to stop taking. It wasn't the smile. It was her eyes, glinstering and happy. It was her hair, still braided but sloppy. It was Thea Muldani, still standing strong.

When they were about to start their fifth dance, when Kevin's phone rang. When he answered, he heard Dan cursing in the background. On the other side of the line, Wymack said: “You are unbe-fucking-lievable. Come to the court as soon as possible”. Kevin wanted to answer, but Wymack had already hung up. “Yes Dad”, he muttered to himself before clasping his hand over his mouth. Words were difficult. He turned to Thea and said: “I gotta go… trouble at the court… you can come with or… I can drop you off?”. She nodded: “Yeah, I should go to practise.” 

When Kevin stopped his car in front of her court, she turned to him and said: “I really had fun yesterday, Kev. Thanks”. She then got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrano de Bergerac is an amazing movie!


End file.
